Argo II Game
by WisegirlAnnabethChase
Summary: Imagine what the 7 did on the Argo II when they weren't being attacked by monsters. With Leo, relaxation is impossible! Join them as they play a game courtesy of Hazel. Well of what... You should read it to find out...
1. Chapter 1

Leo POV

"Hey guys we've all been so stressed out lately, maybe we should just do something fun." I suggested.

"What do you think we should do?" Questioned Piper suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Well I was thinking along the lines of a game."I said as I had an idea in my head.

"Annabeth always wins games apart from snap," said Percy. "I'm good at children's games, but none other."

"I was thinking about wed-bed-dead."

"Noooo!" Everyone groaned.

"What's that?" Asked Hazel. She didn't know this from being dead and all that complicated stuff.

"If I explain it, then we have to play it."

"Come on guys, I have to know, I'm getting curious!" Hazel demanded.

"Fine, but we can back out if we want to." They all replied. I told them the rules and we began. First round began and Percy began by asking me.

"Are you sure up for this Leo," Asked Percy.

"Let the awkwardness begin," Annabeth muttered.

"Hmmm, let me think I need this to be good. Ok Artemis, Drew, or Kelli."

"Who's Kelli?"

"A cheerleader..."

"I've got this easy, wed Drew, bed Kelli, and kill Artemis."

"Why would you kill an immortal goddess?"

"Cause she's immortal! Duh!"

"..."

"You do realize you just bedded an empousa." Percy chuckled.

"You said she was a cheerleader."

"She was."

"But... Ohhhh! You will pay for that Jackson."

"Remember there was a rainbow earlier, and I dropped some change overboard..."

"You wouldn't."

"Already did!"

"I'll tell the Stolls and Drew you said hi."

"Why the Stolls?"

"So they could show the camp."

"You will pay."

"Too bad the camp is already watching that."

"Grrrrrahhhhhhh..."

"Guys, could you sort out this problem of yours later!" Annabeth resolved.

"Fine," We responded.

"Now it's my go, and I have one for Annabeth," I said. "Percy, Luke, or Grover."

"I will kill you," Annabeth replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth POV

I was going to kill Leo. Too bad he wasn't in the selection. This would be embarrassing. I couldn't kill Percy or Grover. I hated myself for doing this, but I was going to kill Luke. He's already dead, so he wouldn't be offended. Grhhhhhahhhh I hated Leo. Luke was a touchy subject. I looked at Percy, and thought about Grover.

I couldn't bed Grover. That would be embarrassing and ewwww I couldn't even think about it. Why did we have to play something so immature? I thought of a loophole. 3! (! Is a math symbol/factorial)

"I choose 3 factorial."

"Annabeth, you have to give an honest answer." Leo complained. Fine then I thought, wow I'm so battling Leo after this.

"Wed Grover, bed Percy, kill Luke." I whispered as I hid my blushing embarrassed face in my hands.

Before anyone could say something I gave a list to Percy. "Calypso, Rachel, me."

"I refuse to answer that!" Percy argued.

"Fine then, but we get to think of a dare for you!" The group stated.

"Ok then!"

**What should Percy's dare be! Review**

**-WiseGirlAnnabethChase**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reviewing I have incorporated some of your idea in here Agentstarkrogers! Check out my other fan fictions!**

**Review ideas for some choices! **

Percy POV

I was so embarrassed; Annabeth's selection would hurt people's feelings. I knew in my mind I would kill Calypso, wed Rachel, and bed Annabeth. Saying my decision aloud would be really embarrassing. Annabeth said bed for me, and if I had said it for her...Gods that would be embarrassing. I left the room, so they could make up my dare. I came back, and they told me my dare.

"Okay Percy we have thoroughly thought out your date and here it is. You have to go take a bath in pasta and tortellini with marinara sauce. Then you have to have 7 minutes in heaven with Annabeth in the pantry. After that you have to sit with Annabeth on your lap and tell us the sorry of now you were kicked out of your 5th grade class, and draw pictures to go with it. "Leo stopped then whispered another part to the dare."At night you have to go into Annabeth's cabin insisting you can't sleep."

Annabeth stood up, "This is not what we agreed on doing..."

"So you don't want to?" Leo teased.

"No, it's just not what we agreed on." She said as she blushed a deep red. I went into my room and got changed, while they sorted out my pasta bath.

I slowly slid into the bath tub, it made a squelching sound as I slid in, and when the pasta touched me, I swear I shivered. Leo got a jar of marinara sauce, and started pouring it out over my head, like he was going to shampoo my hair. After 30 minutes I got out of the bath, but could not wipe anything off of me. I started drawing pictures for my last dare, whilst waiting for them to call me for my next dare. After an hour of being covered with pasta, and a 30 minute long photo shoot. I took an actual quick shower.

I got dressed in some khaki shorts and a green polo shirt, and then continued drawing pictures for my story. I had finished coloring in my last picture, when Piper came and got me for the next part of my dare. Leo pushed me in the closet with Annabeth, but we sat down and started talking to each other. Leo promised he'd lock us in there until he heard kissing, but we didn't until we had been there for almost an hour. I hadn't caught up with Annabeth in forever, ad it was nice relaxing and talking to her for once instead of fighting monsters away from the ship.

I started telling Annabeth about how much I missed spending time with her, and she agreed with a kiss. After that things became more intense, but nothing happened apart from us making out on a crate of cereal. Sorry Demeter, we tripped over a box of coke and fell onto the cereal. After what we had been in there for what the others said was an hour and a half, they unlocked the door and came into the pantry. They then told us they had been waiting 15 minutes for us to notice and see them.

I went into my room, and grabbed my beautiful artwork. We all sat down in the great room, and I began telling them my story.

"In 5th grade I went to Ossameer school for boys, this was a private school not an academy, and I had to wear a maroon sweater, khaki shorts or pants, a white polo shirt, and knee socks to school every day, along with some black shoes. In the mornings, I would sit in the car with smelly Gabe as he drove me to school. He owned are only car, and would not let my mother drive it, so I had to endure the 30 minute ride to school every day. The day started off as a normal one. I had my sweater on backwards, shoes unlaced, and backpack open, as I ran into the school building.

I went to the classroom, and put my homework in the right turn in trays for each class, and sat down in my seat. The teacher helped me with my dyslexia before school started each morning, and after class the counselor would help me control my ADHD. Whilst other students started filing in, I went to the office to turn in my lunch money and put my backpack, and coat on my peg. I started eating blue cookies, a snack my mom had made me, and watched the other students talking to each other. I was a loner with no friends, and people were only nice to me because I had 'issues'.

The beginning of the day went as usual, up until lunch, it was awesome. The class bullies didn't pick on me, and I actually got things in class. We didn't go outside for recess, because even though it was March, there it was raining outside. I asked the teacher for help on homework, and then I went to lunch. I was last in the lunch line, and by the time I got to the cafeteria, the only spot open was at Derek Stragler's table. I had to sit with the school bully. He stole half the items of my tray, and started irritating me, calling me names like dumb, and that kids like me shouldn't exist. My blood boiled, and his water exploded all over him, so I ran away before he could tell it was me, when I had no idea how it happened.

I was normal again during the next class, but after that it was gym, and he started calling me rude names in the locker room. I was in elementary, but because this was a private school, it had a pool. Today in gym we were swimming, so I got changed fast, and headed out towards the pool, and sat on the edge dipping in my feet and hands. The water relaxed me momentarily, until Derek started saying I couldn't swim, and told me to 'let the pro near the pool'. This angered me a lot, swimming was the thing I was best at, and he was telling me I couldn't swim. I felt a familiar sensation of the blood boiling in my body, and the pool exploded.

Derek blamed the whole thing on me, as he had seen me hanging out near the pool while everyone else was still getting changed. The school believed him, because I had 'issues'. I was then suspended. I didn't know what had caused the pool to explode at the time, and thought Derek had stolen some chemicals from the science lab, but nobody listened. I had liked that school a lot, and if I hadn't been for Derek, I would've stayed there. That is the story of how I got kicked out my 5th grade school."

Everyone stared at me, and then applauded me for my efforts. Annabeth got off of my lap, and we all went to are rooms, it was 9:30pm and we had had a busy day. At 11pm, I went into Annabeth's cabin, and we talked more about how I was emotionally at my old school. My 5th grade teachers and the counselor liked me, but the principal saw my record and what I had done at other schools. I fell asleep on the chair in her room, but Leo came in and woke me before Coach Hedge could find me. Everyone agreed that it had been the best dare ever, and we all sat down quietly and ate breakfast. Jason had learned that I was the leader of this quest, so I sat at the head of the table next to Annabeth and Frank, and watched Annabeth steal Piper, who was sitting next to her's, breakfast.

**Shall I write more wed bed dead, or make a sequel with Truth or Dare instead, or just leave everything be. Review your ideas, I'm probably going to leave this story as I've lost inspiration, but if anyone wants me to continue I will. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Shout outs to AgentStarkRogers, MRosslyn, and the guest who reviewed.**

**-WiseGirlAnnabethChase**


	4. Epilogue-Authors Note

**This is an Authors Note confirming that this story is complete in case you were still waiting for an update! I'm not doing a sequel currently, but keep checking out my profile and in the future I may decide to write a truth or dare game Percy Jackson story. Thanks to…**

**MRosslyn**

**AgentStarkRogers**

**ThatWeirdGirlYouKnow12**

**Percabeth-Posthena**

**Guest(s) - I don't know if it was the same one both times, but thank you!**

**Here is a sort of Epilogue…..**

Percy was trying to stay awake until Coach Head fell asleep, to go finish the last part of the dare, but he must have fallen asleep at one point, as he dreamt strange things. **(A/N this is from the book when it's in Italics)** _"Nico," Percy said, "where is this this place? We'll save you…."_

_The image faded, and a girl's voice whispered: "Percy." _

_At first, Percy thought he was still asleep. When he'd lost his memory, he'd spent weeks dreaming about Annabeth, the only person he remembered from his past. As his eyes opened and his vision cleared, he realized she was really there. _He thought to himself, this is great I don't have to go to Annabeth's cabin as she came to mine, and I can finally finish this dare. Leo has been waiting for days, and I keep accidentally falling asleep. _She was standing by his berth, smiling down at him. Her blond hair fell across her shoulders. Her storm-gray eyes were bright with amusement. He remembered his first day at Camp Half-Blood five years ago, when he'd woken from a daze and found Annabeth standing over him. She had said, you drool in your sleep. _

_She was sentimental that way. _

"_Wh-what's going on?" He asked. "Are we there?"_

"_No, "she said, her voice low. "It's the middle of the night." _

"_You mean…" Percy's heart started to race. He realized he was in his pajamas, in bed. He probably had been drooling, or at least making weird noises as he dreamed. No doubt he had a severe case of pillow hair and his breath didn't smell great._

"_You sneaked into my cabin?"__  
__Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Percy, you'll be seventeen in two months. You can't seriously be worried about getting in trouble with Coach Hedge."__  
__"Uh, have you seen his baseball bat?"__  
__"Besides, Seaweed Brain, I just thought we could take a walk. We haven't had any time to be together alone. I want to show you something—my favorite place aboard the ship."__  
__Percy's pulse was still in overdrive, but it wasn't from fear of getting in trouble. "Can I, you know, brush my teeth first?"__  
__"You'd better," Annabeth said. "Because I'm not kissing you until you do. And brush your hair while you're at it."…_

**That's the end of Argo II Game! Above is an excerpt from pages 134-135 in Rick Riordan's, The Mark of Athena. **


End file.
